horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rude Ralph
'''Rude Ralph '''is Henry's boyfriend, and a rude boy. He never says please or thank you, and is apparently ill- mannered. Sometimes, they show him as Henry's enemy, Although they sometimes fall out. Family Ralph's Mother's first (and so far, only appearence.) was in "Horrid Henry's Sleepover." She appeared in Dad's flashback of angry parents calling him to pick Henry up after a disastrous night. She's shown to be a strict parent. Ralph's Father then made an appearence in "Horrid Henry And The Go Kart." Helping his son to build a go kart for the race. It's shown that Ralph appears to have inherited more of his Dad's side then his Mum's. Including hair, looks, and possible personality. As there have been no mention or appearence of a sibling, it's highly likely that Ralph is an only child. Personality Like Henry, Ralph is mischevious, rebelious, and has the personality of a "bad boy." He is very rude, and almost never says please and thank you. He enjoys eating ice cream and farting. He, like Henry, likes eating sweets, but unlike Henry, he does not seem to mind healthy food that much, as shown in "Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream". However, in Season 2, his personality appears to have mellowed. He makes more appearences in the 2nd season, and developes more character. While Henry really hates girls, Ralph doesn't seem to mind them that much, willing to chat with them, (as shown in "Horrid Henry I'm and the School Uniform") which sometimes gets him into trouble with Henry. Friendship With Henry While in the 1st season, Ralph was shown to be a close friend of Henry's. But he was quick to desert him several times, laughing at him along with the rest of the class whenever Henry was humiliated. This example is best displayed in "Horrid Henry's Underpants." when the two briefly became enemies. In Season 2 and 3, their friendship is shown to be more stronger, now best friends. They prove to have a strong bond and stand by each other. Ralph was also shown defending Henry a multiple amount of times. In "Horrid Henry On Trial." Ralph was Henry's defendent, helping him win the case against Peter and Margaret. In "Horrid Henry Says Goodbye", he was the only one to visit him after Henry's ungrateful outburst at the farewell party at not getting a game for a present, and is the only to show any sign whatsoever of missing him. Henry and Ralph seem to high five each other a lot, either as a greeting, goodbye, or (In "Horrid Henry Says's Goodbye"'s case) farewell, or before and after a trick/raid has been successful (or they think it has). It was revealed in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes" that Ralph is second-in-command of the Purple Hand Gang. Ralph is actually the only official member of the Purple Hand Gang who has never been fired, aside from Henry himself. Sometimes,Henry tricks him instead of being on his side. Other Relationships Peter Ralph doesn't seem to like Peter until in Horrid Henry Loses Rude Ralph, they soon bond around in this episode. Talents And Skills Ralph has demonstrated many skills through out the series. He plays electric guitar in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes." , "Horrid Henry, Rock star" and "Horrid Henry Rocking. The World". He also displays slight intelligence when it comes to solving solutions and helping Henry out. Especially in the episodes, "Horrid Henry Delivers a Message." and "The Purple Hand Gang Rules, OK!" He never says please or thank you. He displays a great interest in fashion, hinting that he wants to design clothes when he's older, something that Henry couldn't believe in "Horrid Henry Ace Reporter. Trivia *In Horrid Henry Gets Married, it is shown he will be nice when grown up. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Home Category:Baddies turned good Category:R Category:Villains